Christmas Magic
by Emma Watson Rules
Summary: Neville Longbottom has never felt good enough for Ginny Weasley, and when she finds that out, she sets out to prove him wrong.


Disclaimer: All characters here belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from publishing or creating this story.

---

1994

One night of long ago. That was my chance. I snort.

How could I have competed against _Harry Potter,_ the boy-who-lived. He's been fighting You-Know-Who since he was born, and I can't even Banish something properly.

Why would she choose me instead of him?

Pudgy, stupid, and weak Neville Longbottom wanting to win the affections of vivacious Ginny Weasley.

What a duffer.

---

2005

Ginny Weasley was one angry woman. She couldn't believe her boss. Working on Christmas? Ridiculous!

If it was the one holiday Ginny adored, it would be this one. Some would even think that she took the meaning of family holidayto the extreme. She loved spending time with her family—it was the one day of the year that the whole Weasley clan would come together in the Burrow. And no employer of hers would take that away from her.

She huffed as she walked down the corridor to her superior's office. Her anger completely clouded her thoughts that she didn't notice someone coming down the hallway until she bumped, rather hard, into them.

"Sorry!" she gasped. "Neville?"

"Hi, Ginny," Neville said as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"I'm really sorry! It's just that I was preoccupied…" she broke off, smiling ruefully.

Neville grinned back.

"What happened? You looked like a thundercloud there."

"Nothing... Just some work stuff. Well, I've got to get going. Maybe we could meet up for coffee sometime?"

"Ye-yeah, that would be great."

Ginny turned to walk away, then she heard Neville call her name.

"How about this Saturday?" he asked quickly.

Ginny noticed him tucking and un-tucking his thumbs into his palms.

"Why not? Madam Puddifoot's at eleven?"

A smile broke out onto his face.

"Eleven. I'll be there! See you!" He scuttled off.

Ginny smiled. At least someone was happy. Now, all she needed to do was to convince her boss to give her Christmas off.

---

Ginny rushed into the quaint teashop, having Apparated outside moments ago. She was late! Bloody work.

Actually, normally Ginny didn't mind her work. It was just that recently, the workload was really piling up and she had had to work overtime the last couple of days. But she _had_ promised Neville to be there, and here she was.

Neville was seated at a table in the centre of the shop. Though he was facing her, he was looking down, fidgeting with his thumbs again. He didn't even look up when the bell over the door announced her arrival.

Ginny smiled. It was rather… cute how nervous he always seemed around her.

"Hi, Neville. I'm sorry I'm late," Ginny said as she settled into her chair.

"Hi, Ginny," Neville said. A loud silence fell upon them, despite the fact that the place was rather crowded by Hogswarts students.

"How's—" Neville started.

"Do yo—" Ginny said.

A pause again, this time broken by Madam Puddifoot asking for their orders.

When they'd placed their orders, Ginny spoke up again.

"So, what are your Christmas plans?"

"Nothing much, ever since Gran moved to France. I'll be spending it at St. Mungo's with mum and dad."

"Oh."

Madam Puddifoot came back with their food and they ate.

"Your Christmas' must be much more exciting, huh?"

"I love Christmas at the Burrow! All my nieces and nephews will be running about like we did when we were younger. The boys will most probably be playing chess or talking. Percy and Hermione will engage in some deep, philosophical discussion. Mum will be cooking, and dad getting underfoot in the kitchen. It's the best!" Ginny's lips curved upward as she remembered her past Christmas'. She caught Neville's eye and bit her lip. "That was kind of insensitive of me, wasn't it?"

"Oh, no. I asked you and it sounds absolutely wonderful," Neville said earnestly.

"Must be a Hogsmeade weekend." Ginny quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah."

"Do you know, I've never stepped into this place until today? Funny, right? With this place so crowded by students today."

"Neither have I, actually."

The rest of the lunch passed by with more amiable conversation. Ginny found Neville's company rather enjoyable once she got him to relax and open up slightly.

When they were about to go in opposite directions outside the shop, Ginny had a spark of inspiration.

"Hey, Neville. If you'd like, maybe you could drop by the Burrow on Christmas. Just for awhile."

"That'd be nice. Thanks, Ginny."

---

Finally, it was Christmas. Ginny awoke to the sounds of her brothers' voices downstairs. After washing up, she rushed down the stairs to greet them properly.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed, running to hug each of them.

"Merry Christmas!" they chorused back.

Lunch was splendid, as usual, courtesy of Molly Weasley.

After lunch, she found herself playing Wizard's Chess with Harry, Ron having gotten on diaper duty.

She was just about to check Harry's king when Bill called her.

"Ginny! Neville Longbottom's looking for you."

"Neville's here?" Harry asked.

"I sort of invited him over, seeing as his Gran's moved to France and he didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with," Ginny explained. "Checkmate."

"What!"

Ginny ran to the door, Harry following her.

"I can't believe you beat me again, in a span of five minutes!" Harry exclaimed, behind her.

"That's because your chess sucks."

"Hey!"

She punched him lightly on the arm in response.

"Hey, Neville," Ginny said.

"Nice to see you, Neville."

"Hi."

"Come in!" Ginny ushered. "It's awful cold outside."

Somehow, she found Neville seated next to her back in the living room, as the boys talked about… Quidditch.

The afternoon was one filled with warmth, though there was a snowstorm outside, the Weasley clan, Harry, Hermione and Neville crowded in the living room.

---

It was after dinner when Neville left.

Ginny walked him to the door.

"It was really nice today, Ginny. Thanks for inviting me over," Neville said.

"It's no problem. Share the Christmas spirit!" Ginny grinned.

"Well… er… thanks again." Neville turned to go. Then, he turned back. "Would you like to…" From the living room, Harry's voice called her. "Never mind. Bye, Ginny."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"What did you want to ask?" Ginny persisted.

"Er… I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out sometime after New Years', but you're going out with Harry. It's not right."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You two are just so comfortable together, and you look good together," Neville said. "I could never stand a chance." He looked down.

"Harry and I… We broke up a long time ago, Neville. He's in the past. And guess what? I realised… I like you now," Ginny said, her cheeks turning warm.

"Huh? But you two…"

"It's over."

A grin burst onto Neville's face.

"So I'll be seeing you on the fourth of January?" Ginny asked, smiling.

-end


End file.
